Jealousy
by GinnySmartOne3
Summary: Ron started dating Lavander Brown, which made Hermione abnormally jealous. Sitting and reading in the library, she came up with an idea, ready to make Ron jealous, ready to have him. But . . . her plan will be more complicated than she thought.


1. Lav-Lav and Von-Von

- Von- Von! The voice of Lavander erupted through the Big Hall. Ron was obviosly ashamed of his new nickname. Well, that was his fault. He was jelaous about that fact Hermione was with Krum, so he picked up first girl that flirted with him. Hermione emerged from Big Hall, determined to avoid every place where is Ron, or where is Ron with Lavander. While she was leaving, she could hear Lavander persuades Ron to call her with Lav-Lav. Ashamed, he started mumling.

- I don't like. . . disgusting . . . Lavander . . . oh, okay. . . Lav-Lav! Hermione mocked to herself and gone to library. She sat at the table next to the window, starting to write her homework from Potions. Poisons, antidotes , Ron , Harry , Lavander . . . All that was stirring in her head, so one time she wrote "Ron" instead of "Poison". And,when she ruined two more parchments, she gave up. She leaned her head on the table,closing her eyes. She was tired from whole that " Ron " thing. But, equally she didn't want to show any weakness in front of Ron, or give up untill he do that. She wanted him to beg her for forgivness, to show her that he is really sorry.

- You really need some rest from studying! - Said Ginny,who just came into library. Hermione was hanging around with her these days more than usual.

- I can't. I have to study, Ginny . I didn't finish Potions, Charms , Muggle Studies . . . " Hermione started to list whole her homework she didn't finish yet. After Hermione finished listing all stuff she had to do , Ginny started talking, about something more important, although Hermione acted like she didn't care.

- Ron is such an asswhole, Hermione. - she said, but Hermione knew that there's something more, there's "but" after that.

- But? she asked, disinterested.

- But, don't tell me that you believed in that Lavander's mask that they like each other? I mean, Lavander is obsessed with him, he is quidditch player , , , but , Ron , he is with her just because I told him that Harry kissed with Cho, you're with Krum, and that he is inexperienced. So, I guess that you two should start talking to each other. - Ginny said. Hermione started laughing. She acted like Ginny said something funny. When Hermione didn't say anything, Ginny continued.

- I think you should go to talk to him.

Hermione looked up at Ginny, like she said she's going to throw herself from Astronomy tower.

" Are you insane, Ginny? I will go and ask for truce first,only when hell freezes over! What happened to you? Suddenly, you are on his side!- Hermione said,watching Ginny angry. She couldn't yell at her, because they were in library, but even her whisper was transmitting anger.

Ginny looked at her feet.

- Harry sent me. And I agree with him, Hermione. Ron is my brother. He is moron , but even he has feelings! He doesn't like Lavander, 'cause I'm completely sure he likes you! So, please , talk to him.

When Ginny finished, Hermione still looked her angrily.

- I don't want to apologize to him, because he is the one who needs to do that and . . .

-. . . You don't need to apologize to him, just talk to him! Ginny said, rolling with her eyes.

- But he will understand that as apologize, Ginny! I need to go now, Ginny, but you can tell "Von-Von" that if he really cares, he will come and apologize to me for being such a moron, and ruining my peace, which I don't have really much, you know, these are dark times!

Hermione put whole her stuff in the bag and left the library, feeling really upset. When she came in front of Fat Lady's portrait, she started to blink fastly when tears started to break their way out.

- Trifles. - she said the password, but Fat Lady didn't let her through.

- No. Fat Lady said.

Hermione looked at her,like she is insane. She changed password so fast?

- How do you mean "No." Before two hours the password was " Trifles" ! You can't just change it when you want! - Hermione snapped at her. The Fat Lady was smiling,ignoring her tears that have merged along her cheeks.

- Actually, I can.

Hermione was angry, but she knew that Fat Lady was right. She could change it when she wants, even she sad the new password before two hours. Hermione sat near the portrait, erasing tears from hers face. ' _What a great end of the day for me. Brilliant.' _-she though, sitting there. She never was in this situation. She never forgot password, or she ever was the victim of Fat Lady's password change. That really touched her, considering that she already was really sensitive because of Ron. That made her think about " There's first time for everything".

About an hour later, she heard someone coming. She jumped from "squat" position, almost falling down.

When two persons stopped in front of Fat Lady's portrait, she wished they didn't. "Lav-Lav" and "Von-Von". They were kissing and hugging, and they obviosly didn't notice Hermione.

- Khm...khm.. - Hermione started coughing like professor Umridge,which made them pop a little and separate. Then, Ron noticed Hermione. He didin't know what to say, but Hermione didn't even expect "Mr Jelous and Proud" to say anything. She ignored him, looking at Lavander.

-She changed the password, don't you know, maybe, the new one? - Hermione asked, and Lavander started laughing.

- You were standing here with me,when she changed it, Hermione, it's Trifles.- Lavander said, acting like she done something so smart.

- Ha-Ha. She changed it again, I'm not stupid. Sorry I asked! - Hermione snapped at her, and turn to Fat Lady, yelling at her.

- Are you insane. Tell us the freaking password! ! ! I'm sitting here for about an hour! You know what . . . screw you. - Hermione said, coming closer and closer to the portrait. She started pounding on it, and yelling, so someone from common room could hear her.

Fat Lady put her hands on ears, because Hermione didn't stop yelling. Which was smart, really smart. Soon, the portrait opened and Harry was standing behind it, laughing.

-You forgot the password? -Harry asked, still laughing. Hermione shook her head and Harry turned again to her, because she walked into common room.

- Wait, wait. . . _You_ forgot the password? - Harry asked again,sarcasticly. Hermione turned to him, angry.

- No, I didn't. That freaky old witch changed password!

- And I thought that it would be impossible for _you_ to forget the password. - Said Harry, with smile on his face. Hermione smiled a little bit and suddenly remembered her talk with Ginny. She looked at Harry,which made him step back a little.

- You sent your girlfriend to tell me that " Von-Von" likes me! How stupid!

Hermione sat on the floor and started reading book of Potions. She looked wild, angry. Her curly, wild hair, gray circles around her eyes, and her pale skin made her look like she just get out from Askaban.

- Well, Hermione, he really do. He is trying to break up with Lavander but .. . - Hermione interupted him.

... He is coward. Nothing new. And, by the way, you broke my heart with " He is trying to break up with her" speech. Speechless, Harry. Hermione was sarcastic these days more than usual. Harry hated it, but he didn't say anything. They both were silent after Hermione finished,so they could hear sounds of kissing. Ron and Lavander have never talked, they were just . . . kissing.

- Hermione, I talked with Ginny, we both agreed that Ron likes you. I mean. . . the way he looks at you. . . Harry said.

Hermione started laughing softly.

- Enamored minds of Harry and Ginny . I know you two are in love, and that you understands how is that to be jelaous at someone, 'cause you were soo jelaous at Dean. . . - but Hermione stopped there. Harry realised that he is in love with Ginny, when he saw her kisssing with Dean Thomas. Ron started dating with Lavander to make her jelaous,because he heard about her and Krum. So, Hermione started thinking about something. . . What if. . what if she finds a fake boyfriend to make Ron jelaous? She smiled like Fred and George when they' re about to make a diversion.

She closed book, hugged Harry and stood up, ready to go to her dormitorie. Harry obviosly was talking about something, 'cause he was angry when she stood up.

- Hey, I'm talking! And where are you going anyway?

Laughing innocently, well , as much innocent as it was possible, she kissed him into a cheek.

- I have a plan to work out.

And so like that, she left the common room, smiling, and gone to her dormitorie.


End file.
